Talk:Shumpert (TV Series)
I hope shupert dies hes evil i can tell. He had Daryl's crossbow i hope daryl kills him Shupert won't die, most likely. Unless he actually is Sam's counterpart. Otherwise, he still has a good six or seven episodes in him. Ravioli Ravioli Give me the Formuoli 00:57, December 10, 2012 (UTC) He talked!? I don't remember this. What did he say? 20:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I've watched the scene like 6 times in a row, he doesn't talk. Someone back me up before I edit the page. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 20:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Line in Prey? What did he say in the episode? 19:51, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Forget it, I've just remembered, he speaks to Allen. 19:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 19:55, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Bowman, Shupert, or Shumpert Somebody clarify: Is it Bowman, Shupert, or Shumpert. Whichever is right, someone should format the article to reflect the correct name. Unownshipper (talk) 03:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Bowman is his nickname, Shumpert is his name, check out the AMC website TheLethalWeapon (talk) 03:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) How did we only learn this NOW?? Do you have any idea how many links need to be fixed? -_- Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't fix it just yet, it could have been a spelling mistake. Plus the actor's demo reel say's Shupert. Let me ask Travis if he accepts the interview request. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 18:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, because I'm usually the one that fixes the links and "Shupert" has been linked more times than people may realize. Thanks. Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Maybe it's an April Fools joke... 19:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Isn't his name Shupert? Up until today I've always seen it as that. Let me point out that we were never sure about Shupert being his name. I talked to a few people on the chat after his first appearance about his name, and I got it to Shupert, because that's what it sounded like. It is very possible that it isn't his real name, but rather Shumpert. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 21:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Block Why is the page blocked? But anyway I request we remove the no line trivia fact. He whispered to the Governor in "Walk With Me" and you can hear him sorta. Plus he spoke in "The Suicide King", "Prey" and "Welcome to the Tombs". Hallowseve15 (talk) 20:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Vatos (Episode) If shumpert was in season 1 episode 2 vatos why is that not added to his page? --DevynC2 (talk) 16:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC) We don't know it was him. All we know is that the actor was the same. 16:40, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :We don't know if it was Shumpert himself or just Travis Love being simple background it's happened a good amount of times in shows where someone plays a background character but is later hired for a better role.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 17:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Lines Okay so this needs to be changed. I have accepted the fact that he barely spoke. Shumpert did not speak in "Walk With Me", all he did was whisper and it was inaudible. In "Welcome to the Tombs", Shumpert did not speak either. Please change this. He only spoke in "The Suicide King" and "Prey". Hallowseve15 (talk) 15:09, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Why didn't he returned in Season 4? My question is for the Shumpert's disappearance in season 4, Why didn't shumpert make his return alongside martinenz in season 4 episodes Live Bait and Dead Weight? ( 22:23, February 18, 2014 (UTC)) :They didn't contact Travis Love to come back.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 22:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Animated shumpert much? Could this be animated shumpert? Big hero 6 wasabi shipment look a like.jpg --Dannyjc80 (talk) 02:34, February 5, 2015 (UTC)